truth and dare
by MSM OC
Summary: I dont own inazuma eleven but im writing this t or d ahahah fudou : I wore my moms dress ... kidou ...move it ...endou : I love y...fudou : kidou yuuto im gonna kill...eheh contains yaoi and yuri a lil bit


**hi , I dont own inazuma eleven .but I love this anime and decided to write a truth and dare of this anime .**

**I have chosen inazuma eleven season 3 characters for my chapter .**

** I am not good with english so please tolerate the mistakes .**

**_**

Inazuma japan was heading back after their match with the american team when suddenly something came infront of the van and a gas occupied the inner area pf the van . and they all blacked out . 

Fubuki woke up , looked around . it was pitch dark . he tried getting up but he was tied . then suddenly the lights turned on . the whole inazuma japan was there ,tied up and unconscious . Fubuki reached tachimukai (the one nearest to him ) .

**Fubuki :**_ tachimukai san ...wake up ...pls ...wake up ._

tachimukai woke up and almost screamed . just the same way they both called out everyone's name and woke them up . The whole team was shocked . and confused .

_so you guys are finally up huh ._ said someone from the dark part of the room .

**Kidou : **_whos there ? ...show yourself ...why have you brought us here ? ...heeeeeyyy ._

**person :** _my my kidou kun ...aren't we a lil impatient ._

saying this the person stepped out of the dark . it was girl . A girl with brown black here ...brown eyes and a serious but evil look on face . she gave everyone a smile .

**person : **_ my name is Hiyori Nanase . but you can call me just Hiyori ._

**kidou : **_hiyori eh ...what are you up to ?_

**hiyori : **_nothing kidou kun ...I want to play some truth and dare along with you ...amd please be a lil polite ...just so you know you are on live show ._

**whole inazuma : **_whhhhhhaaasasttttttt ._

**hiyori : **_yes your fans want to know about you guys more and non other option is as better as playing t or d ._

_now let me tell you . the truths and dares are compulsory . if you refuse even one someone close to you would get hurt . so becareful ...your precious one can get hurt ._

**whole team except fudou gulped**

**fudou : **_hahahaha I dont have anyone precious in this team ._

**hiyori : **_you ddo have your legs and arms precious dont you _** .evil smirk .**

_alright lets start ...lets begin the torture ._

**TRUTHS :**

**1 **Natsumi who do you like ?

2 kidou who would you let your sister date out of this whole team ?

3 fudou what is the most embarrassing moment of your life ?

4 Sakuma do you have a crush on kidou ?

5 kidou would you rather date sakuma ...fudou ...or genda ?

6 gouenji do you like haruna ?

7 fuyuka do u have a crush on someone in this team ?

8 have you (all team ) ever kissed someone ?

**Respective answers .**

**hiyori : **_alright time to answer your truths ...nd remember the punishment ._

_so natsumi san_

**natsumi : **well uh ...uh...I ...I -I like uhhhh I-I like en-ndou kun . (blushes )

**Endou : **_what . blushes in corner_

**hiyori : **_okay next up ._

kidou reads the truth and gets furious **kidou : **_no one ...I wont let anyone of these idiots date my sister ._

whole team...whaaaaat we are not idiots

hiyori : but you have to answer a name kidou kunnn

kidou : uhhhhh then gouenji

gouenji blushes at this

hiyori smirks ..._okay next __up is fudou kun ._

fudou : what no way im telling you that ...no not at all

hiyori : your legs fudou kun

fudou : uh well _(gets nervous ) _I once wore my moms dress and went to school wearing it ...everybody made fun of me and they even took pictures of me like that _ (gets damnly nervous and red like a tomato )_

whole inazuma japan including coach laughs

kogure : I wonder what he looked like

sakuma : I bet he looked cute like a lil princess ...awww fudou is a lil princess ...ahahahaha

fudou : sakuma kun stop it ( _gets more red with embarrassment )_

hiyori : okay okay that was funny

sakuma kun you are next .

sakuma : uh well I-I-I do-o

kidou : speechless

kidou reads the next question

kidou :well I guess I would date uhhhhh fudou maybe ...just if he blushes like that ahahahah

fudou_ sinks in darkness with embarrassment_

goeunji : hmmm I guess I do like haruna .

haruna blushes

hiyori : ookkaaay next up

fuyuka : uh no hiyori san ...not that way ...everyone is great in their own way

. hiyori : well that was a lame answer but okay . next is a question for everyone

half team : no

half team : yes

**DARES**

1 gouenji wear skirt and tell im a daddy's girl

2 kidou spin three times and then bark

3 sameoka belly dance

4 endou throw a football out

5 fudou dress up like a girl and let others take photos of you ...in any pise they want to take

6 sakuma remove your eye patch for the whole game

7 kazemaru do makeup

8 managers make a bikini of whiped cream on kabeyama

9 anyone ...anyone go and bite fudous neck and make a mark there

10 tobitaka break you comb

**those are dares for now**

hiyori : okay lets start

gouenji : no ...no noooooooooooooo

hiyori : yessssssssss now do it or else remember the punishment

gouenji wears the skirt . whole team laughs on him

gouenji : I AM DADDY'S GIRL

(emo corner _)_

kidou : uhhhh whhhhyyyyy mmmmeeee

spins three time and then woof

whole team : kaaawwaaaiii ...haruna did u make a video ...pls tell us u did

haruna : oh yeah I did

kidou : what delete it now ...

hiyori : haruna san this is my number ...send it to me too

haruna : gladly

3 sameoka : no no I wont do it ...I have my self respect

hiyori with a saw in hand : sameokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

sameoka starts belly dancing

haruna makes video

sameoka goes and joins gouenji in the emo corner

5 endou crying ...but picks up the ball and throws it out ...

endou : im sorry soccer ...but dont forget that I love youuuu .

5 fudou : no no please no ...no please I beg you no .

everyone forces a seductive girly dress on him ... fudou starts blushing

everyone : woah fudou you look ...goood

now lets us take the pictures

hiroto : fudou kun bend down a bit so you thighs from behind show a lil more ... cmon do it

fudou does as he is told

whole team nose bleed . they take various pictures of him and in very weird poses

hiyori : haruna plpls send me all of them

haruna : oky doky

fudou : that is sexual harassment .

hiyori : chchchchchch fudou kun ...uh np lets move on

sakuma : what ? why .?

uhh okay ...removes eye patch

toramaru ,tobitaka ,kogure as well gets scared of him

6 kazemaru : crying while girls do make up to him .

everyone : you look like a real girl .

tsunami : yeah all that you are missing is some boobs

kazemaru : tsunami (_blushes badly and storms back to the corner )_

_8 _kabeyama : what did I do to deserve it ...pls dont do it to me .

hiyori and other girls dominate him and make a whiped cream bikini on him

kabeyama : whyyyy lord whyyyyy . (crying )

9 everyone reads dare and smsmirk evily

fudou : no no why u evil person ...not this dare pls ...forgive me ...I ll do anythi-

but before he could finish kidou walked up from behind him and bit fudous neck leaving a bloody mark .

fudou : ah ahh I hurts ...( _actually crying a lil bit ) _why

kidou : woah hes crying ...woah ...im speechless ... uh sorry

hiyori : uh umm that didnt went that well but okay lets move forward.

9 tobitaka : what why do I have to do it . its very precious to me . dont you get itttt

hiyori evil look with a pistol in hand

tobitaka : uh okay okay I ll do it

he breaks the comb and gets a lil bit sad

hiyori : so the viewers of the show ...thats it for now hope to see you all soon with new -

before she could finish came in another girl

other girl : not so soon ...I say we make it yaoi amd yuri here

hiyori : what ? no ...not at all why are you-

other girl : because I said so (points a gun at hiyori )

hiyori gulps : uh okay

other girl : my name is yuka and heres the pairing we ll be going with

gouenji x fubuki

endou x kazemaru

kidou x fudou

tsunami x tachimukai

tobitaka x fudou

kidou x endou

sakuma x fudou

haruna x aki

aki x fuyuka

haruna x natsumi

everyone : whaaaaatttt ...why are there many pairing with the same person

yuka : because I said so

now **dares**

**1** kidou kiss fudou

2 gouenji lick fubuki ear

3 endou say I love you to kazemaru

4 tobitaka remove fudous shirt aand lick his belly button

5 sakuma kiss fudou on his neck and then lick his ear

6 aki and haruna kiss

7 natsumi purpose to fuyuka

8 tsunami go on a date with tachimukai

the rest of you watch

\--

hiyori : but this is my show ...and i-ii uhhh nothing

yuka lets start you guys know the dares ...now start .

1 kidou walks upto kidou put a hand on fudous chin and makes him look in the eye . Then gets closer and closer . fudou gets nervous . and then kiss .fudou felt his heart fluttering . a blush appeared on his face . kidous tongue explored fudous whole mouth . it somewhat felt nice . kidou broke the kiss . they were both blushing and hiyori had a nosebleed

2 gouenji went and licked fubukis ear . they both blush

3 endou goes to kazemaru

endou : kazemaru ichirouta I love you

kazemaru : endou kun I love you too

they both hug

4 tobitaka removes fudous shirt and places him down forcefully on the table

tobitaka : sorry fudou kun ...but I have to do it

then he starts licking fudous belly button

fudou breathes fast and unevenly ...blushing with every lick he was getting .

5 sakuma gets near the table while tobitaka is completing his dare . he bents down and kiss fudou on the neck . at this fudou moans loud enough for others to hear . sakuma smirks and the licks fudous ear . fudou koans again .

sakuma : if it werent for the show I would have had you tied to my bed just to hear you moan .

fudou : gets scared ...uhhh sakuma kun

6 aki and harun kiss without any objections

7 natsumi goes to fuyuka

natsumi : fuyuka san ...I love you ...will you marry me ... I promise to keep you happy for your whole life

fuyuka : speechless

natsumi : well I did my dare

8 tsunami : uhh tachimukai would you go on a date with me

tachimukai blushes and says yes

tsunami : we could ride the waves on our date and blah blah blah

tachimukai : oh boy save me

and they leave for a date

Meanwhile tobitaka was still licking fudou

fudou was kinda moaning a lil bit

kidou : u know I kinda feel uneasy .

I uh uhhhhhh fudou gogod dammit ...stop moaning would ya

fudou : uh huh I ...I...huhv

kidou walks to tobitaka and slams something on his head

kidou : your dare has ended now.move it

fudou: huh thank u kidou kun ( still uneven breathin)

kidou : oh dont worry ...I kinda plan to make you mine

everyone : what ????

kidou smirks ,picks fudou up and takes him to a room and locks the door .

outside everybody could hear fudou screaming and moaning kidous name out loudly

hiyori : are they ...are they having ...are they having s-s-sex (blushes badly and faints due to intense nosebleed )

kidou comes out of room smiling

everyone : did you guys just had...had... had ...s-s-s...s-s-se...

kidou : uh yeah ...couldnt stop ...bu t you know what fudou looks really cute while blushing and moaning .

everyone gasps including yuka

yuka : woah

fudou : kidooooouuuu yyyuuuuttttoooooooooo I am gonnnaaaa kiiilllll youuuu

kidou oh really my dear (smirks and winks )

fudou blushes and tries to get uo but feels dizzy and faints

kidou : oh well that was fun ...I ll take him back ...after I take him to doctor first ... .uhh he was a virgin

everyone : horror on their faces ...kidou hes gonna kill you ...you kinda took his virginty .

kidou : I know smirks and then picks fudou up bridle style

then they head back

yuka : uhhh ahah ahah well thats it viewers...see you all soon

**_wrll thats it**

**though ik I should have not out yaoi in it but it was a request**

**pls leave a remark**

**thank you very much for reading .**

_I_


End file.
